


The Fellowship's Movie Night Out

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Get a Horse inspiration, The Fellowship meets a movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point in our lives, we’ve watched “The Lord of the Rings” trilogy, either in the movie theaters or on DVD. But what happens when our favorite hobbits and Fellowship fly off the page or the screen. Loosely inspired by Walt Disney’s animated short “Get a Horse”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fellowship's Movie Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, an idea has arrived out of the blue – I think it’s my plot bunnies getting rowdy again – and so this one-shot came to life. While it’s also based on an element of the Fellowship of the Ring ending up in our world, this one-shot is loosely based on that cliché as well. Let’s go. :)

Frodo Baggins could not stop running. He and the Fellowship of the Ring were in a hazy flurry. Goblins were after them, crawling down from the ceiling and up holes in the ground. Surely, there was a way out of the Twenty-First Hall in Dwarrowdelf. At least he hoped so… no way. There was an invisible screen blocking him and the Fellowship. The Goblins were so close. He had to do something… so, he pulled out the sword Sting.

“Frodo, what are you doing?” Gandalf asked.

“Come on! This may be our chance to escape from the Goblins –” Frodo spoke too soon, for the Goblins collided, throwing him out of the screen, ripping a hole in the screen. He wasn’t alone, for his three hobbit friends were also through the hole. The Fellowship, was still on the large screen. But there was a crowd of people watching him. No way. He was on a wooden stage, too. How unlucky or lucky he and his friends were, but this was not just his night.

“Oh. Mr. Frodo, what did you do?” Samwise Gamgee asked, cross and brushing himself off.

“My sword it – whoa. Who are all these people?” Frodo asked, amazed at the scenery. “Hullo everyone.”

“Hey! Those are my nachos!” A man complained, as Pippin Took pushed and pulled at the yummy, cheesy treats.

“I want some!” Merry Brandybuck said, rushing to his cousin. “Give me those, kind sir!”

“Hey! Leave my nachos alone!” The man said, annoyed.

“They’re hobbits,” a fangirl blushed. “What did you expect?”

“What?” Frodo asked, checking himself over. “I’m still dirty.” He pointed to Sam. “So are you, Sam?”

“We all smell, cousin,” Merry said, following Sam’s lead.

“That’s not funny, Merry,” Sam said, annoyed.

“Hobbits, get back in here this instant,” Gandalf said, behind the screen. His voice radiating off the speakers.

“Whoa. This is neat,” Frodo said, amazed the Ring did not take effect in this place.

“Huh?” The Goblins asked, looking at the people on the other side of the screen.

“Hobbits, you get back here NOW!” Gandalf told them, a little too loudly.

“My poor ears!” Merry shouted. “You could have been less loud, Gandalf.”

“Where’s the stairs?” Frodo asked, searching. He turned to Pippin, telling him, “Put that back! It’s not yours, cousin.”

“But I just want –” Pippin said, upset. He handed the nachos back, but not before eating one for himself.

“Can we just do one more trick?” Merry said, borrowing a phone. “You’ll like this one. I promise.” The second he pressed a button, the screen faded in and out. Everyone was annoyed, much to his frustration. Nonetheless, he followed Pippin, Frodo and Sam up the stairs and back into the screen.

“Okay, we’ll stop bugging you now,” Frodo said, turning to the audience. “Thank you. You’ve been a well-deserving audience.” He was welcomed by cheers from some less disgruntled audience members.

At last, the screen’s blind was closed and the movie continued where it left off. Which, in this case, was the Fellowship of the Ring chased by goblins and the Balrog. It seemed life moved on for both sides of the screen.

The End.


End file.
